Left behind
by Mortaloriginalvampire
Summary: " please jace .. Please come back , everyone misses you , she misses you , everyone was affected but clary was the worst. We need you ... She needs you ... Please come back to us .. Your family " - isabelle. Clace , one shot.


Dear _jace ,_

 _25 days have passed since we last saw you._

 _25 days ago you just ... Left , you packed your things and just left._

 _why jace .. Why?_

It _affected everyone but clary was affected the worst._

 _Yes clary ... Your fiancee , the same one you abandoned without a proper explanation._

 _Your relationship of 5 whole years went down the drain._

 _She hasn't left her room ... Your room for the past 25 days._

 _She looks dead , jon says._

 _Jon forces her to eat something every day or she would have starved long ago._

 _she doesn't meet anyone , even simon , her best friend wasn't allowed to enter , only jon goes in and out._

 _He looks dead too._

 _Dont you love her ... dont you love us all?_

 _Please come back to your family , we all love you._

 _\- izzy._

Th golden boy didn't reply , instead he kept thinking about his loss , how could he deal with it? He needed a break.

His heart did hurt after reading about the conditions of the love of his life , but could he go back to her after what he did?

No he couldnt , though she had forgiven him ... He had yet to forgive himself.

 _Dear jace ,_

 _2 months have passed since we last you._

 _You didnt reply to my letter as expected._

 _So much have changed since you left._

 _Max just started pre school , Before closing the door of our car , he asked mom where you were , where was his brother? Mom cried._

 _Everyone is devastated , Alec just dumped lydia , but still hasn't come out as what he really is._

 _As for me , me and simon are still going strong._

 _I hope you dont cross jonathan's path EVER , he is going to kill you for the grief you brought on clary , his only living family member and as for Seelie , Jonathan's 3 months pregnant wife , she already have plans to stab you for hurting clarissa , her husbands sister and a daughter to her , after all she did look after her for 8 years._

 _Clarissa is hurting real bad , she hasn't left her room till now , she is depressed jace , she isn't the clary we knew , she looks dead._

 _She has allowed me and simon to visit her in her room now , she just sits there staring at the wall , she is hurt jace._

 _what happened that forced you to leave? Pleasee tell me jace , pleaseee._

 _\- izzy_

The boy didnt reply .. Again. He tore it and threw it far away.

He didnt want to go back now ... He wanted everyone to move on , he didnt wanted them to know what he did.

 _Dear jonathan herondale ,_

 _You motherfucking son of a bitch! How could you? Why aren't you coming back? Why?_

Ever _yone misses you , its been 6 months._

 _You are no longer jace lightwood our brother but now you are an asshole who destroyed my best friend , why did i force her to go on a date with you that day._

 _It's my fault that she is depressed._

 _Go fuck yourself jace herondale._

 _-isabelle_

The letter affected him the worst , how could call she him with that cursed name?

No one had called him a herondale since his father killed his mother.

Nor did he miss when she called herself isabelle instead of izzy.

He just sat their in his small rented apartment staring into nothing.

 _Dear jace ,_

 _i am sorry for abusing you in the last letter._

 _its been 9 months since you left._

 _I miss you ... We all .. Your family misses you._

 _Clary finally left her room after 7 whole moths ... Seven fucking months After her niece clarlyn was born._

 _Jon named his daughter after his sister and late mother. Cool right?_

 _She doesnt laugh , hell she barely speaks ... But she is getting better._

 _Alec finally opened up and now is now dating magnus._

 _Mom needs her son , her golden boy back , i need my brother back._

 _come back jace ... Pleasee._

 _\- izzy_

He felt good after reading this , everyone was finally moving on , his clary was moving on, this was what he wanted ... So why was he feeling bad?

 _Dear jace ,_

 _Jace ... 10 months have passed since you left._

 _Pleaseee ... I beg you to come back._

 _I cant ... Cant take it anymore._

 _I need you to come back , just visit us for one day ... Just one day._

 _One day is all i am asking for ... One day please?_

 _Everything is the same._

 _\- izzy_

The boy felt bad after reading this , he wanted to go back , but could he after what he had done?

soon ... He said to himself , i will go back soon ... Maybe.

 _Dear jace ,_

 _11 months have passed since you left._

 _Max misses you but he will forget you like the rest of us .. After all he is too small to remember you perfectly._

 _Clary ... Clarissa is getting better._

 _We all , me , alec , jon , simon , seelie , clarlyn and magnus all saw her laughing today in the amusement park , where we took max._

 _Jon cried , we hadn't seen her laugh once since you left._

 _Clarlyn was seriously fascinated after hearing her melodious laugh for the first time._

 _Clarlyn is what keeps us going._

 _\- izzy_

The golden boy couldnt take it anymore.

He remembered the time when they all took max to an amusement park once.

He missed his family and now ... He was going back.

1

2

3

4

5

6

it took him 6 hours to reach there ... His home.

He entered the mansion where he had spent his childhood.

No one was home ... But he knew where the spare key was ... Afterall it was his home.

He entered his room and was stunned ... Because nothing had changed.

The room was as clean as he left it ... But one thing had changed because just below his and clary's portrait was her engagement ring.

She removed it.

How could he win her back?

But he needed to leave .. .. After all he was the one who accidentally killed their child , his and clary's child.

He still remember the day it happened.

He was drunk but not too drunk.

He came home and made his way towards his room , where his fiancee was sleeping.

But when he entered the room , she was up sitting on the chair cross legged.

" You are 22 for gods sake , you cant show up this drunk!" She screamed.

" Hello clary" he replied.

" Jace ... You! Fucking leave it , i need to tell you something" she said.

He though he was in for another lecture so he simply left the room ignoring her screams and made his way downstairs towards the kitchen.

" Jaceee" she screamed from the top of the stairs.

Thankgod no one was home.

" What" he screamed from the kitchen downstairs.

" Come up , we need to talk" she screamed.

" You come down" he replied and took a sip of water from his glass.

He didnt hear anything for 7 seconds and then came the noise of something ... Someone tumbling down the stairs.

He ran from the kitchen to find clary sprawled on the marble floor.

He ran towards her to check on her injuries.

Other than her leg everything seemed alright , but why was she groaning in pain.

" Clarissa where are you hurt" he asked her , panicking now.

" I ... Am ...Pregnant" she said and then went unconscious.

when he lifted her up there was blood on his sleeves.

After one week he left.

Now after 11 months he wished he never left.

How stupid he was , no one knew she was pregnant nor clary told them that.

He made his way towards izzy's room so that he could memorise it once again.

Her room was the same as well.

Pink ... You could see nothing but pink.

He entered room and saw the same pictures present there , but a new one was added.

It was a large picture of isabelle in a bikini , he wanted to laugh at it , she was seriously self obsessed , but suddenly his blood ran cold when he saw a new tattoo near her heart .. It said - clary 1994 - 2016.

He just stood there staring at it and then ran towards the living room.

it was a sick joke , he told himself ... A fucking sick joke.

When he entered the living room several cd's were scattered on the sofa , but the one that caught his attention was the one on the top.

Max's visit to the amusement park.

He played it and there was his clary smiling as brightly as ever.

They never actually went to the amusement park , they just her smiling through this ... An old cd.

He called isabelle.

" Hello " she picked up.

" She is dead." I told her.

" Jace?"

" nooo .. Noooo she cant fucking die!" I screamed .

no ... She is not dead.

she is alive.

Any moment she could come through that door and kick his ass for leaving ... She wasnt ...Couldn't be dead.

" Jace ... I am coming home , dont leave" izzy told me.

" How " i asked her.

" Jace..."

" FUCKING TELL ME! " i screamed.

" She ... She jumped in lake lynn , 10 months after your departure , the very next day after clarlyn was born" she told me.

i didnt reply , instead i wrote a letter to isabelle telling her the reasons as to why i left , she deserved it ... They all deserved it and then ... Well , i made my way towards the lake .. Towards the girl he left behind.

 **\- i hope you liked it , it took me 3 hours to write this , do you want a chapter in Isabelle's p.o.v or shall i just leave it here?**

 **thankyou**


End file.
